[unreadable] This proposal seeks funds to support the International Plasmid Biology Conference (Plasmid Biology 2008) to be held in Gdansk, Poland from August 30th to September 5th 2008. The goals of this meeting are to bring together scientists working in all the areas of plasmid biology to discuss the latest advances in the field. Plasmids represent a unique group of genetic elements found in prokaryotes, eukaryotes and archaeon. They are a major source of genetic diversity in bacteria and are responsible for the spread of a variety of genes in nature, including those encoding antibiotic resistance, toxins and those involved in bacterial virulence. Plasmids also serve as models for basic biological studies such as replication, gene expression, and recombination, to name a few. Plasmids are also important tools in industries related to medicine/veterinary medicine, genomics, biotechnology, agriculture and environment. Vigorous studies on plasmid biology are necessary for a better understanding of the molecular mechanisms involved in their persistence and spread in nature. Plasmid Biology 2008 represents a continuation of the bi-annual symposia held to discuss the highlights of major advances in this field every two years. The meeting will include a discussion of all aspects of plasmid biology such as their replication, partition/stability, transfer, genomics, evolution, ecology, their role as a source of horizontal gene pool, including antibiotic resistance and virulence genes, involvement in bacterial virulence, medical and veterinary aspects, applied aspects, and bioinformatics. We anticipate attendance by approximately 150-200 scientists, approximately one-half from the United States and one-half from the rest of the world. There is no similar international meeting that covers all the areas of plasmid biology. This meeting serves the international plasmid biology community and provides an excellent forum for exchange of ideas that are critical for the continued advances in the field. Participants in the past meeting have included leaders in the field as well as younger scientists, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and minority scientists. The meeting will include invited speakers as well as speakers selected on the basis of submitted abstracts. NIH funds are requested to support the travel expenses of 10 US individuals, at least 5 of which will be predoctoral/postdoctoral trainees or minority scientists. NIH funds are also requested to support the registration/lodging expenses of 10 additional US individuals, at least 5 of which will be predoctoral/postdoctoral trainees or minority scientists. Thus, we plan to provide partial support for a total of 20 US scientists, providing travel support for 10 individuals and registration/lodging expenses for another 10 individuals. This proposal seeks funds to support the International Plasmid Biology Conference (Plasmid Biology 2008) to be held in Gdansk, Poland from August 30th to September 5th 2008. The goals of this meeting are to bring together scientists working in all the areas of plasmid biology to discuss the latest advances in the field. Plasmids are a major source of genetic diversity in bacteria and are responsible for the spread of a variety of genes in nature, including those encoding antibiotic resistance, toxins and those involved in bacterial virulence. Plasmids are also important tools in industries related to medicine, veterinary medicine, genomics, biotechnology, agriculture and environment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]